Forger of Stars
by Elhini Prime
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be a bad day, the Golden Comet, Aurelion Sol, has come back after many years to hail the new Chosen of the Sun's reign. But all is not as it seems. That comet holds a dangerous foe...but can the Targon Champions and their Chosens defeat it? Ties with We Are Warriors (Old Targon Lore!)
1. Chapter 1

**I know this isn't the new Chosen arc, I'm working on it guys, it's just slow. I've been busy the past week or so. Anyway, this one's basically highlighting how Aurelion Sol got to the League and stuff. I got him when he came out and my goodness he's fun! But enough of my babbling on real life stuff. This story takes place** ** _after_** **the Project Initiative story, it'll take some aspects from the new Targon lores (still mad about them!), but very little (i.e. the 'Aspects' and Pantheon being able to control Aurelion Sol). Anyway, we get to see another map other than Summoners' Rift and we meet some Chosens that haven't come into play yet!**

Chapter 1

"You're awful excited about something," Cira pointed out as she walked into the kitchen and took dinner out of the oven.

 _"The Golden Comet is going to be visible within two days,"_ Leona replied, excitement coloring her voice, _"It hasn't been seen in hundreds of years…the first time it showed up was when the first Avatar of the Sun was chosen. And now it's back for my reign,"_

"I bet the Solari are having a field day," Cira teased.

 _"And the Rakkor,"_ Leona nodded, _"They're doing something to honor their Celestials,"_

"Celestials?"

 _"Yes, their Sun, Moon, and Stars,"_

"Who is…" Cira sputtered.

" _You didn't know? I believe Diana and I are obvious…the Solari are letting her back into the village for this event because she's the Moon's Avatar, while they're not worried that she'll do anything…it's the fact that she_ did _kill sixteen of them when she was very weak and hurt and by herself. They didn't_ dare _tell her no. And there's the fact that I told them she was coming and they weren't to harm her,"_

"You _do_ kinda owe her," Cira pointed out.

 _"She saved my life,"_ Leona agreed, _"I'm never going to forget that,"_

"So who's this 'Star'?"

 _"Pantheon,"_

Cira gave an incredulous laugh.

" _Panth_ is a Celestial?"

 _"Yes. His spear is made from a falling star, he's the only one who can use it. It belonged to the First Rakkoran, the one who founded our village and the Mountain's namesake. Not to mention, Pantheon is also the name of one of the more well-known constellations in our night sky. It shone the brightest and_ right _over his home when he was born. His parents took it as a sign that he would be a great warrior and named him after the constellation,"_ Leona explained, _"Celestials live for…well…a very long time. We can be killed, more often by each other than not, but old age has no affect on us. Our children, if we have any, also have unnaturally long lives. But when we do die, our abilities pass on to one in our family. Diana and I are descended from Eleana Aurora, the first Radiant Dawn from our father and Levana Nyx, the first Scorn of the Moon from our mother. Pantheon is descended from the original Artisan of War, Targon Ouranos, from his father,"_

"So you _do_ have middle names," Cira smiled.

 _"Pantheon Atreus, Diana Selene and Leona Aurelia,"_ Leona replied, _"Pantheon's middle name came from the constellation's brightest star, Diana's from another name for moon, mine…I don't know. There was a story about the comet being called Aurelion Sol, 'Golden Sun' because it is gold in color and it was bright like the sun. My name I suppose is derived from that,"_

"So when are we supposed to be present for this event?" Cira asked.

 _"Soon, I'd say,"_ Leona replied, _"After all, a few days in Runeterra is but a few hours here,"_

Cira gave a laugh as Arthur came into the room, giving a sigh as he sat down at the table.

"Rough day?" she asked, coming over and rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

"You could say that," he mumbled, closing his eyes as Cira kissed his forehead.

"People at work or Panth?"

"A mixture of both?"

He gave a wince as Pantheon voiced his opinion rather loudly inside his skull.

"Pantheon, you can't solve everything with violence, no matter how much you want to punch the guy across the table," Arthur chastised.

"You two fighting again?" another voice asked, making the two Chosens look up at a dark haired girl with a faint silver mark on her forehead.

"Panth and Arthur, yes," Cira quipped, "Me and Leo, no. Glad to see you finally up, Mir,"

Diana's Chosen gave a slight half-smile as she sat down at the table.

"Night shift's a nasty thing to get used to," she replied, yawning before eyeing the dinner laying on the stove, "Everything done or do I…"

She stopped as a cold rush flooded through her. She looked up at Cira and Arthur, seeing Cira's long blonde hair turn white while Arthur's own blond hair turned black and catching a glimpse of her dark hair turning silver.

"Guess we'll have to wait on dinner," Cira laughed as her voice gained a metallic edge and silver armor spread over her form before she burst into particles of sunlight.

Arthur gave an aggrieved sigh before he too burst into fragments of light.

"Ready?" Mir asked.

 _"Always,"_ Diana's voice smiled as her vision burst into silver wisps of moonlight.

* * *

"I don't like this map," Cira whined as she held her arms, shivering from the frigid air.

"Ah, it's not so bad," Mir replied, grabbing a few things from the shop.

Cira shot her a glare.

"Considering you don't have to deal with your servos locking up…" Cira grumbled, visor flashing as she massaged her wrist, warming the delicate workings up.

"You'll do fine," Arthur reassured her, "You weren't the fastest anyway,"

She gave him a gentle, for her, slap on the arm, making Arthur rub said arm in pain.

"You two lovebirds done fighting yet?" Mir asked, giving a sly grin as Cira's visor flashed in embarrassment while Arthur rubbed the back of his head, "I'll take that as a yes,"

Cira gave a sigh, leaning against Arthur's form as she shivered only to catch sight of something and grin.

"Well…there is _one_ thing I like about the map," she admitted, kneeling down and pulling out a small biscuit of sorts, "C'mon little guy…I won't hurt you,"

"Cira…" Arthur chuckled, watching as a small, round ball of white fur with horns toddled out of the bush.

The Radiant Dawn gave a squeal of happiness as she picked up the little fur ball, cuddling it and laughing as it licked her.

"Cira loves her poros, doesn't she?" Mir deadpanned as Cira hugged the little guy so close that it gave a chirruping sound.

"They're so cute!" said Chosen squealed.

"I see we're in good hands," a low voice asked, making the three Targon warriors turn around to see Lucian standing behind them, visor flickering softly as he came closer and fed the poro in Cira's arms, "All I gotta do is stand behind you three and shoot,"

"Very funny, Jonathan," Cira smiled, her own visor glowing bright, "You and Luci still getting along?"

"As long as I don't see Hayden, I'm fine," the other Project Chosen replied.

Jonathan Cross Jr. and Hayden White were the two newest additions to the ever growing group of Chosens. Jonathan was Chosen by Lucian and Hayden…well, Hayden was Chosen by Thresh so you could see how well that was going.

Suddenly, a sharp pain entered Cira's chest and her energy drained. She gave a shuddering gasp as her shield and sword clattered to the ground, and her world exploded into sunlight only to fade to grey. She hadn't been killed _that_ early had she!? But as soon as it started, Cira found herself standing on the bridge, unharmed.

"We are one now,"

Cira whirled around, seeing a spectral figure in archaic armor, three glowing, misty spears pierced through her back while a more corporeal one lay in the figure's hand.

"Krista, don't scare me like that!" Cira growled, putting a servo to her chest, while the Spear of Vengeance laughed.

"Had to Oathsworn someone, Cira, you know this," Krista Rhon, Kalista's Chosen, chuckled, "And you being our Support, we figured you would be the best,"

"Everyone's squishy but me," Cira bit her lip, but smiled as she picked up the poro again, nuzzling it and letting its soft fur tickle her cheek.

"I'm half tempted to take one home," she muttered, "Janie would flip,"

"Apartment doesn't allow pets, remember?" Arthur told her.

"They said no cats or dogs…a poro's not either!"

Arthur gave a groan, shaking his helm as he looked up at the approaching enemy team.

"That…is Illaoi…and Garen…and Olaf…" he said slowly.

"And Yas and Fiora," Mir finished.

"Three Chosen to our five," Cira nodded.

"I've met Victoria," Mir started, "But who…"

"Garen's Chosen, Kaidan Darkhound and Yas' Chosen, Dylan Cross,"

"No relation to me," Jonathan chuckled, "For obvious reasons,"

"I haven't fought against Illaoi yet," Arthur said slowly, "As Chosen I mean…Ci, you've done it…what's it like?"

"Don't let her rip out your soul…" Cira warned…

Right as something grabbed at her and she felt like something was missing. She looked back at the enemy team, just to see a shining blue form standing in the middle of their team. Leona's voice was silent as the shade looked at Cira.

Leona opened her mouth, trying to speak, but Cira was already running to get out of Illaoi's circle of influence.

"Get away from me," Cira ordered her teammates as something snapped inside her and her world turned a strange aqua color.

Her body moved, but it felt as if she were moving through water. She heard a bubbling sound, whirling around right as a tentacle appeared before her, smacking at her. Cira dodged out of the way.

"Your soul drowns," Illaoi started bringing back memories of drowning and lightning and pain, "Fight,"

Cira blocked the smack with her shield, stabbing at the tentacle and sending glittering blue liquid spraying into the air as it died.

"Your souls wait for you," Illaoi taunted as Cira killed another one, "Take them back if you can!"

Cira stabbed through the heart of the third tentacle, looking up to see Leona's shade smiling happily as she reached out.

The two touched and the shade burst into light, racing back and streaming into Cira's eyes, nose and mouth.

 _"That was_ not _pleasant,"_ Leona's voice shuddered as Cira gave a sigh of relief.

"I agree," Cira growled, casting out her blade and catching Illaoi in the chest plate…only to slam her shield into the Kraken Priestess' nose, sending blood spraying, "Don't _ever_ separate a Chosen and their Champion again,"

She drove her blade through Illaoi's chest and the bigger woman gave a booming laugh.

"You are in motion!" she cackled, "You have learned, Sun Warrior, this 'Chosen' of yours…she is definitely in motion…Her, I like!"

And her eyes fluttered shut as her 'soul' whirled through the sky.

 _"First Blood!"_ the announcer called…

"BROHOOO!" a voice roared and Cira just had enough time to see the Graggy Ice toting Viking charging out of the bush…and driving his axe through Cira's helm, making her vision burst into sunlight and then dark grey.

"Well…that went well," Leona deadpanned as she appeared next to Cira's incorporeal form.

"We killed Illaoi and got first blood, it was worth it," Cira shrugged.

 _"Double kill!"_

Leona frowned.

"Who got…"

 _"TRIPLE KILL!"_

"RAAAAH!"

"Oh, that's why," Leona blinked as Pantheon dove into the team, spear nearly glowing with lethal intent.

"Remember what you told me about Rakkor warriors and uh, their 'berserker' switch?" Cira asked.

 _"QUADRA KILL!"_

"You saw what I did to Viktor, you tell me," Leona deadpanned as she and Cira rejoined and reappeared on the fountain.

"I be thinking Panth is…"

 _"PENTA KILL!"_

"Let's…go calm him down," Cira suggested.

 _"I couldn't agree more,"_

It didn't take long, the Artisan of War was badly hurt after his dive into enemy lines, Leona took over and wrapped her arms around Pantheon's shoulders, the red-tinged amber eyes in the shadowy warrior's helmet still burned.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE!?" Pantheon roared, "COME AND FACE ME COWARDS! MY SPEAR IS RESTLESS! IT THIRSTS FOR MORE!"

"Pantheon, come back to me," she murmured, "Don't let your anger win, I'm here, I'm alive…"

She kissed his neck, making his labored breathing calm down while the amber eyes turned a cool blue color.

"What happened?" Arthur asked as Cira took back control.

"You completely lost it after I died," she explained, "Don't worry about it…let's play,"

Arthur gave a nod, renewing his grip on his spear, and the couple dashed forwards, leading the way.

* * *

"Well, you win some, you lose some," Jonathan shrugged as the five Chosen materialized back in the Institute of War once again.

"True," Cira nodded, as her form glitched and faded back to the 'Classic' form, "That was your first loss, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," the Purifier nodded as his snowy white hair turned back to black, "But, I've gotta go, see you all later. Have fun with your festival thing on Targon,"

"Ah…I forgot about that," Arthur started, "Been a little busy at the office…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Cira replied, waving as Krista too left, just as silently as she had come.

"You know…I don't know if I like Krista or not," Arthur said slowly, "She's so quiet…quieter than you, Ci,"

"She's lonely," Cira countered, "She sees us with our families and companions…but all she has is Kalista and the vengeful spirits that make her up. Her parents died right in front of her, her best friend nearly killed her…she has no one. Dianne and Kalista were the ones who came to her when she was dying. Either death by Dianne's arrow or eternal vengeance with Kalista,"

"And we know who she chose," Mir deadpanned as the trio walked out of the room and down the hall, "Come on, we need to get ready, the comet reaches Targon at midnight tomorrow…but I think the people are going to be working on us until then,"

" _You_ two," Arthur teased before his eyes flashed gold and Pantheon took over, "Women take _forever_ to get ready,"

He was then promptly smacked upside the head by Mir and Cira…only for the two Chosens' eyes to shift color and he got smacked again by Leona and Diana as Arthur took control.

 _"I believe we made a mistake,"_ Pantheon told him.

"Gee, ya _think_ ," Arthur grumbled, rubbing his head as Mir and Cira laughed.

 **So you see, this is quite a bit into the future, we have our first Shadow Isle champion (Kalista), two more Projects (Yas and Luci. As of right now, out of all the Projects, Yi's the only one who has no Chosen) and a new Demacian (Garen). Next time, we go to Mount Targon and the fun begins...This won't be anywhere _near_ as long as the Project story, I just wanted to do something for the release of Aurelion Sol. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys like this! It's going to be _nowhere_ near as long as the Project story, so don't worry! But, onto something interesting...Aurelion Sol now has a Chosen! Anyway, we get to see parties on Targon and while I don't go into deep, _deep_ detail, I hope you can imagine them easy! Anyway, I'll let you guys read.**

Chapter 2

"Ow!" Leona yelped as the brush dragged through her long red hair.

"Well if you'd sit still I wouldn't have to pull as hard," her father retorted pulling backwards as he tried to get through a particularly nasty tangle.

" _Father_!" Leona snapped, jerking forwards finally and with one swift move, grabbed the brush from her father's hand, "I knew I should have had Mother do it,"

"Your mother's working on your sister," Orion growled, snatching back the brush, "She's the only one who can work on your sister, you know that,"

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me she was Lunari," Leona mumbled as Orion tried again with the brush.

"And you do the same thing you did to your sister?" Orion pointed out, "Leona, your mother had her reasons, just like I had my own reasons for keeping _our_ heritage from her. But, it does prove that the Lunari and Solari can get along,"

"You really think I would have tried to kill her?" Leona asked, hurt.

Orion gave a smile and put down the brush, coming in front of his daughter and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No," he told her, "She is your mother, you wouldn't do anything like that. Your mother's only fear is that even though you wouldn't do anything…the Solari would. You saw how they reacted to your sister. But, to be honest, I think you'd take them all on just to protect your family,"

Leona gave a small smile and her father gently brushed a fiery red hair away from her face.

"It got quiet in here, I came to make sure one of you didn't kill the other," came a female voice.

Leona's golden eyes glowed happily as she turned to her mother, who stood in the door with a smile on her face.

"Thank the Sun you're here!" Leona grinned, "I swear he was going to pull out _all_ my hair…"

Astra gave a soft laugh before looking at her husband.

"Go on and get the things the Solari sent for her," she told him, "I'll finish,"

Orion gave a nod, secretly ecstatic that he didn't have to be in the house anymore, and left out the door.

"Diana's ready?" Leona asked.

"Mhmmm," Astra hummed, brushing through her daughter's fiery red hair, "Once your father gets whatever they got you you'll be ready too,"

"Do you really hate the Solari?"

"I don't hate you and your father if that's what you mean, Leona," her mother replied before giving a very heavy sigh, "Leona, you have to understand, Iron Solari warriors slaughtered my people, your grandparents smuggled me out to your great uncle here in the village…right before they were killed. So no, I have no love for the Solari, Leona. But I love you and your father. The only two Solari I truly care about,"

Leona looked up at her mother as Astra finished brushing the tangled red mane of hair.

"I will change this," Leona promised, "You and Diana won't have to hi…"

Astra gave a soft laugh, kissing her daughter's head.

"Your naivety is what I love most about you, little Sun," Astra told her, hugging Leona tightly, "Your determination to protect those you love is something I hope _never_ changes,"

 _"Not if either of us have a say about it,"_ Cira said stubbornly, making Leona give a smile.

"Now," Astra started, "Your father should be…"

The door opened and Orion came in, golden eyes nearly spitting sparks and glowing like miniature suns.

"What happened?" Astra started, silver eyes narrowing slightly.

"They won't give me what they've got for her," he deadpanned, "They want her to come up and get it…Diana too,"

"They wanted _me_ to get them ready," Astra pointed out.

"Why don't we go there and when they're done making over me, we can undo it and do it the way you want it?" Leona asked.

Astra gave a loud laugh, hugging her daughter.

"Oh, I love the way you think sometimes," she chuckled, "Ah, very well, I'll tell Diana to get changed back into her normal clothes because I don't want them touching her festival clothes,"

"C'mon, little Sun, let's go on ahead, your sister and mother will meet us there," Orion told her.

Leona nodded, getting up and grabbing her sword and shield, making Astra give a slight shudder.

"To think I let the weapon that killed my grandmother into my house," she muttered only for Orion to kiss her cheek.

"Don't forget, the one that killed _my_ grandmother is in here too," he reminded her.

Astra rolled her eyes, but she smiled as she gave Orion a playful shove towards the door.

"Go on, don't keep the fanatics waiting," she smiled.

"We won't, we'll make sure they don't give you heretics any trouble," Orion teased…

And Astra promptly whacked him upside the head with a wooden spoon.

* * *

Pantheon waited patiently as his father pinned the Artisan of War's cloak. The Champion gave a nod as Jagen gave a soft smile, patting his son's shoulder.

"To think, my son's a Celestial," he chuckled, "There hasn't been one in our family since my grandfather,"

"It is new to me too," Pantheon admitted, rubbing his wrist and frowning, "Did they _have_ to put that shiny material on my cloak?"

"It's supposed to represent starlight, my son," Jagen laughed, "They didn't want you showing up in a ratty cloak or something like that…"

"My cloak worked _just_ fine," Pantheon grumbled, holding out the new cloak so he could inspect it.

Unlike the slate blue of his original cloak, this one was a deep blue, nearly black and embroidered with stars of silver and gold, radiant globes of eight points that shot through and over the dark fabric.

He hated it.

It was ridiculous how it _shimmered_ when he gave the slightest movement and he _highly_ doubted that Targon himself wore a cloak just like this. But, it was required by the village elders and the high priests.

Pantheon didn't like them either.

They _did_ after all nearly kill Leona nearly six years ago.

 _"I don't blame you,"_ came Arthur's reply, _"This is ridiculous. Why can't we just have a_ normal _attire?"_

"I do not know," Pantheon mumbled softly.

"Your mother would be so proud of you," Jagen told him, knocking Pantheon out of his talk with Arthur.

The Artisan of War bowed his head. His mother had been killed by Noxians long before, he remembered her coming home on her shield, burned and bloody like all corpses from the battlefield. He remembered a faint smile that rivaled the Sun but not _his_ Sun, amber eyes that matched his, and a laugh that sounded like the bells they rang in the Institute during Snowdown.

But other than that, he didn't know her at all.

"I feel that she'd be the one fussing over you and getting ready if she were here," Jagen replied, gently ruffling his son's black curls, "You have no _idea_ how much you look like her. I don't see _any_ of me in you,"

"My stubbornness I think," Pantheon teased.

Jagen laughed.

"No, my son, I believe that was your mother's also," he chuckled, "Now, let's go, they'll be waiting on us. You're supposed to enter with Astra and Orion's daughters,"

"Yes," Pantheon nodded, "I'll catch up to you, there's something I want to get,"

Jagen gave a shrug and started out, leaving Pantheon back in the room, digging around a crack in the floorboards. Pantheon pried up the boards, giving a smile as he brushed a simple gold band.

"Not yet," he said softly, "Soon though,"

 _"Soon,"_ Arthur agreed as he put the band back underneath the boards, _"But something tells me you have something that scares you about it,"_

"That would be a certain man named Orion," Pantheon shuddered as the Champion and Chosen walked out, "When it comes to Leona…he is _very_ protective about our Sun,"

 _"Ah, now see, Cira's father doesn't scare me,"_ Arthur said confidently.

"Oh?"

 _"It's her_ mother _,"_ Arthur shuddered.

And Pantheon laughed.

* * *

Pantheon wandered into the elder's home, easily the biggest of the Rakkoran homes, he was told that Diana and Leona both would there once they were ready. But…so far, it looked like he was the only one there.

"There you are!"

He turned around just to see a silver-blonde figure walking towards him.

"Hello Diana," he started, looking at the Scorn of the Moon as she came closer.

She looked like one of those pictures of the Grecian goddesses that Arthur and Cira had shown him and Leona. Dressed in swathes of silver, blue, and lilac fabric that looked more like pieces of mist woven together to form a covering, Diana was quite beautiful. Her long silvery hair was threaded with tiny sapphire and diamond pins and white moonblooms, the tiny white flowers that only bloomed after the sun had long set. She wore a silver circlet that bore the Lunari mark that was branded on her forehead, completely covering the mark.

"Where is Leona?" Pantheon asked, looking around.

"Don't want to comment on how I look? Fine then," Diana teased, "She's on her way, I just happened to beat her here,"

"Not by much, little sister," Leona's voice called, making Pantheon's head whip towards her…

And he froze.

Like Diana, Leona looked like one of those goddesses, but where Diana was dressed in cool, airy colors, Leona looked like she was on fire. The Radiant Dawn was dressed in rippling sheaths of gold embroidered red, yellow and orange cloth. Tiny sun-like designs were painstakingly sewed into the train of the gown, sending the rays of the larger Solari emblem shining down her back. Like Diana, Leona wore a headdress, but it was more of an elaborate version of the one she normally wore. Her long red hair was braided and intertwined with small versions of sunflowers, rubies and amber.

Pantheon's golden eyes flashed blue and Arthur took Leona's hands, watching as her golden eyes turned more of a greyed blue color.

"You look…" he started before shaking his head, "I can't even put words to describe it because you looks so beautiful,"

"Astra knows what she's doing," Cira smiled, looking at Diana only to see Mir in control, "She did a wonderful job on both of us,"

"I'll agree to that," Arthur nodded, gently kissing her cheek.

"You look quite handsome," Cira smiled, "Never pegged you as a glitter person though…"

"Blame the heads of this festival," Arthur deadpanned, "Panth doesn't like it either,"

 _"_ That's _an understatement,"_ Pantheon growled as Cira and Mir laughed.

A door opened and the Chosens jumped, whipping around, their glittering raiment painting the walls with sparks of sunfire, moonfire, and starfire. The Champions took control as a young girl, no older than fifteen maybe sixteen came in. She had a scar slashing across her cheek and a very jaded look in her pale green eyes.

"She's had a completed Kor," Leona murmured softly to herself, "She's had to kill one of her classmates,"

 _"I wish that practice was disbanded,"_ Cira shuddered.

"You know it's necessary," Leona replied, "The Mountain needs it to replenish the soil we need it to survive another winter,"

Cira went silent at that and Leona turned to the girl.

"What can we help you with Jaina?" she asked gently.

The girl, Jaina, brushed a blonde hair behind her ear and she gave a slight bow of her head.

"The festival's about to begin, Radiant Dawn," she explained, "The elders sent me to retrieve you, the Artisan of War and the Scorn of the Moon,"

"Jaina, you've known us since you were little," Diana smirked, "You don't need to call us that,"

"You just refer to us as Leona, Diana and Pantheon," Pantheon told her gently, "We are still the three Rakkorans that you knew, just…a little different,"

Leona gave a weak chuckle as her form flickered slightly, revealing a golden visor and silver metal under the red cloth before flashing back before Jaina noticed.

The blonde girl gave a faint smile, lifting her head and nodding.

"They're still waiting on you all though," she pointed out.

"We're coming," Leona told her, "Lead the way,"

The trio followed Jaina towards the ever louder growing festival.

"I'm going to warn you now," Leona started, talking to Cira.

"Rakkoran festivals…they tend to be a bit over the top," Diana told Mir.

"We don't celebrate much," Pantheon explained to Arthur, "But when we do…"

Jaina opened the door and the trio nearly had to take a step back from the resulting roar of joy from the crowd.

 _"Ok…you guys are excitable,"_ Cira blinked, making Leona laugh.

 _"Are we still on Mount Targon?"_ Mir asked as Diana smiled, looking at the decorations that transformed the village into something from a Greek myth.

 _"You weren't kidding,"_ Arthur murmured, getting a soft chuckle from Pantheon as the crowd came forwards to see their Celestials and Champions of the League, _"This is_ very _different,"_

"You three certainly fit your roles," a voice said.

"High Priest Hyperion," Leona explained softly as the white-haired man continued to walk towards the Champions, "He's the one who brought me to the Solari after the failed execution. He and Diana butt heads…same as our father,"

 _"I'm not surprised,"_ Cira stated, making Leona give a soft laugh.

"Radiant Dawn, you truly fit your title," Hyperion told her, gently grasping her hand and squeezing it.

"My thanks, High Priest Hyperion," Leona replied before looking towards the west as the last slivers of sunlight began to sink.

She gave a sad sigh as her power ebbed slightly.

"Alas, the sun sets once again," she sighed.

 _"But, we know it always rises,"_ Cira returned as the moon rose.

"The moon also rises," Diana murmured softly as her skin shone a subtle silver.

"And the stars," Pantheon agreed as he put a hand on Leona's shoulder.

"Ah, but this isn't about the rising and setting of the sun, moon, and stars," Leona dismissed with a smile, "This is about the comet and about having a good time,"

She turned towards the crowd and gave a brilliant smile.

"Let the festivities begin!"

And the crowd gave a shout of joy as they exploded off into different directions.

* * *

"Come on, Leona, it'll be fun," Diana urged, grabbing her sister's wrist and dragging her towards a group of people dancing around as music filled the air.

"I…I don't think so," Leona replied, yanking her hand back.

"You're no fun," Diana huffed before disappearing into the crowd and joining the dancers.

 _"Dodged a bullet there,"_ Cira told her.

"You have _no_ id…ack!" Leona yelped as hands scooped her up and dragged her into the circle, whirling her around in a dance, "PANTHEON!"

Said Artisan of War gave a loud bark of laughter as he twirled her around, golden eyes alight with joy.

"Come now, Leona, I know you can dance," he teased, "Are you _afraid_?"

A dark, stormy look crossed Leona's face before she grabbed him and whirled him away before pulling him back.

"You've poked a sleeping lion with a stick," she growled, her own amber gaze glowing playfully as they whirled around faster and faster.

"Call me a lion tamer then," Arthur replied.

"HA! You wish!" Cira snorted.

And with that Arthur kissed her on the cheek, making her blink rapidly.

"…Dang you," Cira grumbled, making him laugh.

He opened his mouth to respond right as a gong sounded through the air. The people of Mount Targon all looked up as High Priest Hyperion took the stage, pointing towards the eastern horizon. Every head turned towards his point just to see a streak of gold blazing over the sky.

"The comet comes!" he yelled, "Aurelion Sol comes to hail the age of the Radiant Dawn!"

Leona took control and she stood next to Pantheon, letting him wrap his arm around her as they watched the fiery streak of gold fly across the sky. But something felt off, she'd seen depictions of the comet when she was a little girl that it was a smooth, peaceful presence that lazily crossed the sky.

This one…this one was different. This one felt angry, it's fires glowed borderline orange as it came closer…and closer…So close to the mountain that Leona could see it's heart.

It…it wasn't a comet…

It was a _dragon_.

Shimmering blue, violet, silver and gold. Eyes burning with pale blue starfire as it gave a roar. The Rakkorans, no cowards, panicked, some running around and searching for weapons while others were frozen in fear, staring at the creature as it let loose a blaze of light, burning some of the buildings and turning the people near them into atoms.

Leona dashed away from Pantheon, golden eyes wild as she searched for a familiar flicker of silver.

"Diana!" she screamed, fighting against the sea of panicking people, "DIANA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

She was pushed back, caught by Pantheon's strong arms as Diana managed to fight her way to them.

"What is that thing?" Leona asked, staring at the dragon as it made another pass over the village, incinerating another row of people.

"…Our death," Diana whispered.

"There _has_ to be something we can do!" Leona protested.

"There is," Pantheon told her, "We have to kill it,"

 **Next the three go to battle with a dragon... _that'll_ go well...**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I _was_ thinking about putting up a prank chapter, but I decided against it. I got my roommate pretty good (she got me in October, so she deserved it!) so I'm set for the day. Anyway, our trio gets to go up against a star dragon...yeah this is going to end well.**

Chapter 3

Screams erupted from the village as the massive creature touched down on the peak, sending shockwaves rippling over the mountain side. The three Champions couldn't move, frozen in fear and in awe. This was unheard of…a few years ago there were dragon attacks on the lower slopes of the mountain, but _never_ on the peak. They couldn't fly that high, the air was too thin.

"Pantheon…" Leona started, getting a nod from the Artisan of War.

The two disappeared into Pantheon's home, Leona standing back as Pantheon took off his helmet and laid it on the table, unstrapping his ceremonial armor and picking up something stronger.

"I had hoped I'd never have to use these again," he admitted, as Leona handed him his shield and spear.

Pantheon took the Relic Shield and Spear and touched them to the other set, imbuing them with Targon's strength and power before he continued to put on his armor, every second making him look more and more like the monster terrorizing the Peak.

But it made perfect sense. In order to slay a dragon…you needed a dragon slayer. Luckily, Pantheon had that experience and had gained dragon scale armor as a result…as well as the small scar on his face.

"Are we ready?" Leona asked as Pantheon picked up a horned helm and held it in his hands.

The Artisan of War gave a heavy sigh, placing the helmet on his head and making his bright amber eyes tinged with dragon fire.

"I am ready to end this beast," he nodded.

"Diana and I can't exactly fight in _these_ ," Leona started, gesturing at her gown, "I'll be back,"

"You are _not_ coming with me, Leona,"

Leona froze, slowly turning around, amber eyes blazing brighter than the sun that lived in her.

"You listen and you listen _good_ Pantheon Atreus," she growled, soft and deadly and _terrifying_ , "I'm _going_ to go get my armor,"

Her form glitched, revealing silver metal plates and a golden visor.

"I'm _going_ to get my shield and sword,"

She poked him _hard_ in the chest with her servo.

"And I'm _going_ up that mountain to help take down that dragon," she hissed, visor glowing angrily, "Whether you like it or not. Are we _clear_?"

"…Crystal," he murmured watching as her hair turned from white to red and the silver metal plating turned back into tanned skin.

"Good. I'm glad we got that settled," she nodded, running out the door.

It was scary how _quick_ she went from furious to mildly amused.

* * *

"Thought you'd need these," Orion stated, coming up behind Leona with her armor, shield and sword in his hands, "I grabbed them from the house,"

Leona gave a bright smile as she took the armor from her father and raced into the nearest building, stripping off the golden ornaments and the filmy cloth once inside. She began strapping on her armor, only to feel her father's weathered palms on her back, helping her fasten the pieces in the back. He ran his fingers over the twisted scars that mirrored the ones under her metal plating, where she still had human skin under silver armor.

"They're still there," he murmured.

"They don't hurt anymore," Leona told him, "We've all come to terms with what happened, father, it's been three years now,"

Orion gave a sigh as Leona turned around and faced him. He handed her her shield and sword, smiling gently as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Go and face your dragon," he told her.

* * *

"I've never faced a dragon off the Rift before," Diana murmured as Astra helped her with her armor, "This one is much, _much_ bigger,"

"You have to beat it," Astra told her, "We're counting on you three. If you can't stop it…"

She bowed her head.

"I fear there is none who can,"

Diana turned around, facing her mother.

"We'll defeat it," Diana told her, "But there's something about this dragon…I've seen it before, somewhere. But it doesn't feel like the one on the Rift or the ones that attacked the lower villages. This one feels smart,"

"You're just going to have to be smarter," Astra replied, hugging her daughter before picking up her crescent blade and reverently handing it to her, "Show this monster the Moon's wrath,"

Diana gave a wry smile as she wrapped her hand around the hilt and bolted out the door, meeting with Leona and Pantheon not but three steps out of the building.

* * *

The people of Targon saw their Champions rushing towards the Dragon that had settled on the peak and they cheered happily and in relief as flashes of silver, gold, and bronze dashed up the mountain side.

They were saved…or at least, that's what they thought.

Diana and Mir, Leona and Cira, and Arthur and Pantheon, however, weren't exactly so sure.

 _"…Leona?"_ Cira asked as they climbed.

"What is it, Cira?"

 _"…What happens if I die here?"_

Leona didn't answer, but Cira could feel her unease. And the Chosen couldn't help but wish she could have told her mother and sister goodbye one last time.

They made it to the top, weapons ready…only to freeze as the dragon ceased in its assault and whirled it's _very_ large head towards them.

"The Aspects of Targon," the beast rumbled, "Their 'Celestials'…how quaint,"

"We give you one last chance, monster," Diana called, finding her voice and squeaking slightly before getting it back to its normal timbre, "flee and hide to live…or stand and fight to die,"

"I have slain many of your kind, dragon," Pantheon growled, "I will add your head to Targon's temples,"

"You assume too much, Aspect of War," the dragon chuckled, "To even _think_ I am like those hopeless creatures that you call dragons,"

"You say you are not," Leona started, her grip on her blade tightening as her shield began to glow with sunlight, "Why should we believe you, lying _snake_ ,"

"You are the Chosen of the Sun?" the monster scoffed.

"I am,"

" _This_ sun?"

"Yes,"

"Oh _darling_ ," the monster cackled, "That is _pathetic_. There are so many brighter stars to be chosen…"

Leona's light dimmed slightly before blazing brightly, causing the very air to heat up. She would have struck, but Diana had the last word.

"You leave my sister alone," Diana growled, the soft silver of her armor glowing angrily as her blade flashed.

"Ah, the Lunar Aspect," the dragon snorted, "Don't you know that it's always the moon's place to envy the stars?"

"You talk a lot for something that's going to be dead soon," Diana growled, only for Leona to grab her shoulder.

"Not yet!" Leona hissed in her ear.

"Congratulations," the dragon deadpanned, "you have earned my contempt."

Diana's inner light surged, glowing brightly in the dim half light. Pantheon took a step between the two sisters and the Dragon.

"Touch them and you will regret it," he growled, spear giving off a soft glow.

The dragon's eyes narrowed as they lasered in on the spear.

"That weapon…" he growled before giving a low, rumbling growl, "You're fate was sealed the moment you picked up Targon's spear!"

He reared back his head, blasting the area where the three Champions stood…only to see that they had dodged out of the way. A sharp prick came into being on his left flank and he just had enough time to see the end of Diana's silvery hair as she dashed around behind him, her blade dripping with his lifeblood. Another stab and he whipped around to see Leona's golden blade pulling out from his foot. He snapped his tail at her, flinging the Radiant Dawn away as if she were nothing but a toy.

"I've seen enough," the dragon growled, batting a very angry Pantheon away into the same boulder Leona had been smacked into, making the Artisan of War slam into poor Diana who was tending to her barely conscious sister, "Dragonfire it is,"

Leona's eyes flashed and she suddenly pushed her way forwards, a golden globe of light blazing around her as her shield expanded to cover her sister and her love…right as the dragon took a deep breath and let loose a barrage of white-hot starfire, pushing them off the peak and down the mountain side.

 **Ahhhh cliffhangers, I've missed writing these. I'm sorry this one's so short, but I figured this place was perfect to end it. Next time, the trio decide they need a _little_ help...And Diana finds out something about the dragon.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait everyone, got a little stuck. Here's me making up for the short chapter last time...but I wanted to have a good place to stop before making it too long. Anyway, here we find out what happened to the trio and whether or not there's any hope in stopping Aurelion Sol.**

Chapter 4

Diana slowly opened her eyes…only for Mir to give a bloodcurdling shriek, taking control and starting to thrash as she saw the swirling clouds below her feet with no ground in sight.

"Stop squirming or I'll drop you!" Leona's voice ordered, tinged with static and metal.

Diana wrenched control back and cast a quick look up at the silver servo grabbing the collar of her armor as well as Pantheon's cloak while the other, her sword arm, was gripping the lip of the cliff they were just barely hanging on to. Leona's visor flashed as her neck muscles twitched in pain. She tried to pull herself upwards, only for the rocky soil to start to crumble.

"STOP!" Diana shrieked, "We're too heavy!"

Leona shook her head.

"I'm not dropping either of you!" she snapped, "I'm going to swing you to that ledge, ok? You jump when you get close,"

"And Pantheon?"

"He's unconscious," Leona grunted, "Hit his head on the way down, same as you. Now get ready!"

Diana felt herself getting swayed back and forth, her stomach started to turn as she looked down at the swirling abyss below her. She turned her gaze towards the night sky, fervently praying as the swinging started to get longer and more drawn out.

"Please, dear Moon, don't let me fall, don't let me die, please, please, please," Diana pleaded.

"DIANA!" Leona yelled, "Stop whimpering, open your eyes and _jump_ already!"

Diana's eyes flashed open right as the ledge got close. With one last prayer, she let go of Leona's hand and sailed through the air. She hit the ledge, scrabbling for handholds as her legs dangled precariously over the cloudy void below. Panicking, she managed to get herself pulled up onto the lip of the ledge, panting heavily as she looked up at her sister, who had a death grip on her blade, the rock in which her blade was hooked around, and Pantheon's cloak.

"I'm going to swing him to you," Leona called, her circuits nearly orange with pain, "Get ready to catch him,"

Diana nodded as Leona started swinging back and forth once more, building momentum before releasing Pantheon's cloak and sending him towards Diana. The poor Scorn of the Moon was sent crumpling under his weight, grunting as her backside hit the rocky ground.

"Got him!" she panted, sitting up and looking at her sister, "Your turn,"

Leona gave a nod, trying to swing herself over to the ledge…only for her blade to saw through the rock it was hooked upon and send the Radiant Dawn plummeting downwards with a high-pitched, metallic shriek.

"LEONA!" Diana screamed, dashing towards the edge of the ledge…just to see golden sparks being thrown up as Leona dug her blade into the side of the mountain, slowing her fall to a halt.

"I'm fine!" Leona's voice called, "A little shaken, but I'm alright, Diana…I'm coming up,"

Diana could hear the faint squeal of metal on rock and could see the faintly glowing form of her big sister steadily climbing the cliff face. She watched as the metal digits of her sister's servo grabbed the edge of the ledge, digging into the stone as if it were soft clay, and Leona hauled her form up onto the ledge before giving a low groan and collapsing onto the rocks, circuits dim and dark as her breaths came out in heavy pants.

"I…need…to rest," she panted, "That took…that took a…lot out of me,"

"I'll watch over you two," Diana promised, "But rest quickly…we need to figure out how to beat that thing,"

"Summoners?" Leona murmured, "Andrew might…be able to help,"

 _"She's not wrong,"_ Mir suggested, _"Andrew's a pretty powerful Summoner…if they can take down Void beasts like Cho'Gath and Rek'Sai and the others…I'm sure a dragon shouldn't be that hard,"_

"You forget, Mir," Diana replied as Leona's visor flickered off and she fell into sleep while Diana watched over her, "That thing blasted us pretty far down the mountain. I _know_ I've seen it somewhere…but I can't place it. It might be in my books…"

 _"We need to get to Rakkor Village and find that book then,"_ Mir nodded.

"Leona and Pantheon are hurt badly,"

 _"Send them to the Institute,"_ the Chosen suggested, _"I'm sure Cira and Arthur would agree with me. They get rested and we'll find that book,"_

"Their teleportation stones only work if they're conscious or touching someone they're going with that's conscious," Diana said, "We can't waste any time going there and coming back…there's a cooldown on them to prevent them from exploding in our faces,"

 _"…Ah…right,"_ Mir muttered, before noticing something, _"Shouldn't Leona be back in 'Classic' form? She normally takes it whenever she can,"_

Diana gave a thoughtful hum, noticing a smoking hole in her sister's breastplate right above the dimly flickering and sparking triangle.

"That probably has something to do with it," Diana replied, "I think she said something about that projector being on that triangle. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up to send her to Jayce and Pantheon to Soraka, Akali or Sona,"

She gave a sigh and shook her sister's shoulder…only yelp as a servo grabbed her and slammed her face first into the ground.

"Leona…!" Diana gasped, "It's me!"

The Project gave a soft groan as she relaxed, hitting her helm against a rock with a tired _clang_.

"I told you…to let me rest," Leona grumbled, "I can't move,"

"You just need to be awake enough to get you and Pantheon to the Institute," Diana told her, rubbing her nose, "Get Soraka, Akali or Sona to take care of him while Jayce fixes you,"

Leona's visor flickered once.

"And you?" she finally asked.

"There's a path that I think leads to the Proving Grounds," Diana explained, "I need to get back to the house…there's a book that has that dragon in it…"

"You think it might be able to figure out how to kill it," Leona murmured, leaning her head back again.

"Or subdue it," Diana nodded, "Can you use your stone to get you to the Institute?"

Leona gave a tired nod, placing her servo on Pantheon's chest while her free one pulled out a small stone about the size of a hen's egg. Immediately she and Pantheon burst into particles of sunlight and pale starlight, fading away within seconds.

"Well, let's get a move on then," Diana murmured, getting up and starting down the path.

* * *

Pantheon slowly opened his eyes just to see the high, pale walls of the Institute's infirmary. He felt something warm against his side and looked down just to see a familiar, white-haired form curled up next to him. He gave a soft, weak smile and gently stroked Leona's hair, making her give a soft whimper of fear and nuzzling further into his side as he protectively wrapped his arm around her.

"Ah, you're awake,"

Pantheon looked up just to see a dark-haired young woman tending to Amumu, who was trying his best to get away from the needle in the woman's hand.

"Shhh, it's alright, Amumu," she crooned, "It won't hurt, I promise,"

The Sad Mummy watched her warily before closing his eyes and extending his little arm. The young woman swiftly administered the shot, getting a short jump from the mummy boy.

"See? That wasn't so bad," she told him, putting a bandage on the injection site and handing him a little sucker, "Alright, you're free to go,"

"O-Ok," he nodded, hopping down and hobbling down the aisleway.

"Anyone tell you you are good with children, Akali?" Pantheon asked as said Fist of Shadow came closer, examining Pantheon and Leona both.

Akali gave a small grin as she shone a light into Pantheon's eyes, making him flinch slightly.

"Shen, Kennen, Zed…" she replied, moving onto Leona and biting her lip as the Project huddled closer to Pantheon's side, giving a cry of fear and causing Pantheon to hold her closer, "Nightmares for her too, hmm?"

"They've never stopped," Arthur explained, "They're not as bad as they were though,"

"Zed's the same way," Akali sighed, "At least, that's what Syndra and Shen say. He has little snaps every now and then, but Syndra's normally the only one who can calm him down,"

She looked at the now calm Radiant Dawn.

"Seems you're the same way with her," she started, "Andrew should be on his way, Sona saw you awakening and she went to get him,"

"And me," came a male voice, making Pantheon look at Jayce, who came in holding a faintly glowing piece of glass and metal, "Just came to give this back to Leo,"

He gently shook Leona's shoulder…earning a vicious backhand that sent him flying. Leona's visor flashed in horror as she sat up.

"Jayce!" she yelped, "I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"Musta been _some_ nightmare," Jayce grumbled, rubbing his jaw as he held up the contraption in his hand, "Let's try to keep this one intact for more than a couple months, okay Leona?"

The Radiant Dawn's cheeks flared scarlet as she ducked her head and Jayce came close to her, gently installing the projector. He backed off and suddenly, Leona's armor shimmered bronze and her hair turned back to red as her 'Defender' skin took form, her golden eyes flickered again and her 'Iron Solari' skin replaced it before flashing back to her 'Classic' form.

"Thank you, Jayce," she told him.

"Any time," he replied as Andrew came in, followed by Sona and Diana.

"What happened?" Andrew demanded, "You two just appear on the front steps of the Institute, Pantheon unconscious, Leona nearly deactivated… _What. Happened._ "

"Dragon, _big_ one," Cira mumbled, rubbing her head, "We couldn't kill it…it's attacking Targon and killing our people,"

"And you two were hurt how?"

"It blasted us down the mountain," Arthur deadpanned, blue eyes hard, "Would have killed us without Cira and Leona's quick thinking,"

"You're the Chosen of a _dragonslayer_ ," Andrew pointed out.

"Yeah well I couldn't kill it," Arthur growled, "Off the Rift I've never _seen_ a dragon! Let alone _killed_ one!"

"Arthur…" Cira tried.

"You won't have to kill it," Mir started, her dark gaze looking at her hurt friends, "Just control it,"

"…What?" Arthur asked.

Mir sighed.

"Diana can explain it better," she replied, coming closer as her dark eyes flashed silver and she flipped through the book in her hand.

"You can control that thing," Diana said softly.

"What do you mean?" Pantheon asked, taking control.

Diana flipped the book open to a page that featured a long, sinuous creature that resembled that of the monster besieging Targon and a warrior similarly armored to Pantheon.

"According to this, your spear and shield were forged from a star," she said, tapping the illustration, "That same star was used to forge that thing's crown. Targon Ouranos tricked the creature, he made it so that it would serve the mountain only to be controlled by Targon and his descendants… _you_ Pantheon,"

"Dragon slayer, now dragon tamer," Leona deadpanned, looking at her love, "It seems you really are the only to stop it,"

"I can't do it by myself," Pantheon murmured, "That thing shouldn't be here…but it is and I don't understand why,"

"Ask the League for help," Diana told him, "I hate to get them involved in Mount Targon's matters, but I don't think we have a choice. If you fail, Pantheon…maybe they'll be able to contain it,"

"We can hope," Pantheon agreed.

They looked at Andrew.

"Andrew…people's lives are at stake," Leona told him, "We need the help of the Institute. We're invoking that right. You told the people of Mount Targon that the Institute would help them in their time of need if something or someone attacked them. Now's that time,"

Andrew gave a grim nod.

"We'll be there,"

 **Pantheon discovers via Diana that he can control Aurelion, the Institute is going to help, and we head back to the mountain next chapter for round 2!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now we get round 2. This'll end well. I'm thinking I'll probably have one more chapter detailing what happens _afterwards_. Just an epilogue, won't be too long, I promise. Then I'll get back to work on the Chosen Arcs.**

Chapter 5

Andrew stared at the ruined and burning buildings, at the coughing and wounded Rakkorans and Solari and his heart plummeted.

"According to the elders, the dragon stops his attack every so often and the people try to tend to the wounded and move down the mountain," Diana explained as Leona knelt down next to a little girl and started tending to her burns, "They've been doing this for a couple days now,"

"Diana!? Leona!?" a woman's voice cried, causing the sisters to look up just as Astra rushed at them, embracing them both and crying, her tears carving clear streaks through her soot-stained face, "You're alive…you're _alive_!"

"Where's father?" Leona asked, looking around.

"Here," Orion's voice called, revealing a limping form hobbling towards them with his leg in a splint, "Got pinned by a burning beam…but you three…they said you were thrown off the mountain,"

"We would have been, were it not for Leona's quick thinking," Pantheon explained, "We're lucky to be here,"

Leona's face turned scarlet as she returned to tending the little girl's burns. Andrew knelt down, putting his hand on the girl's head and closing his eyes, a faint shimmer of violet-tinged light glowed over the girl's frame, she shivered violently before giving a contented sigh as her burns healed over. Leona gathered the child in her arms, warming her through the healing spell's ice-water side effect. She finally let go and got up, facing her family and the other villagers.

"You said you would protect us," a frail old woman stammered, looking at the golden-armored Solari, "You, Radiant Dawn, you didn't…"

"I tried," Leona whispered, turning a pleading look at the crowd, "Please, you have to believe me I _tried_ …"

"All those lives that were lost because you decided to go up on that peak and try to kill that thing!" the woman fumed, "My son _died_ because of you!"

"Mara," an older gentleman tried to soothe, "It wasn't her fault…"

"She could have saved him," the woman, Mara whispered, crying, "She could have saved our son!"

Leona blinked once, twice, three times before backing away slowly.

"I didn't…" she stammered, "No…not again…"

She felt a firm hand grab her shoulder, keeping her from bolting. She looked at her sister, pain clear in her amber eyes.

"You tried to protect them the best you could," Diana told her softly, "Don't let your fear of failing because of what happened to the other Projects affect you here. Not now, not _ever_. You did your best, and even though it might not have been good enough…you came out stronger. You saved Pantheon and me from falling to our deaths, saved us from dragonfire. Death happens, Leona, you can't save them all,"

Leona's golden eyes flashed in anger.

 _"Watch me_ ," she snapped, starting forwards, "I'm going back up there, I'm going to _end_ that thing. It hurt my people, hurt my family…I'll die before I let it hurt anyone I care about ever again,"

And with that she started up the mountain.

"That's the Leona I know," Diana grinned, falling in step behind her sister while Pantheon walked beside Leona.

"You did that on purpose," Andrew pointed out as he and the high Summoners followed.

"Of course I did," Diana shrugged, "She was…what's that word again Mir?"

 _"Tilted,"_ Mir told her.

"Ah, yes, 'tilted'. She was so angry with herself about what happened to the other Projects and with Viktor and that Professor and how she couldn't keep them from being changed that she couldn't do her job…I directed that fury somewhere else," Diana grinned, "I used to do that all the time when we were children…she'd be mad at me but I'd get her to be mad at something else,"

"…I wonder about you sometimes," Andrew blinked, making Diana give a laugh.

* * *

"Hello again," the dragon chuckled as the three Targon Champions and the Summoners reached the peak, "Couldn't keep away, could you?"

"When it comes to getting you _off_ our Mountain, we'll keep coming back," Cira growled, still a little unnerved by the sheer size of the dragon.

"Get off of Targon?" the dragon blinked, "Oh I fully plan on it,"

"Then do it," Mir snapped.

"Certainly," it replied, bearing its sharp teeth in a grin, "When Targon's slopes are nothing but rubble and her people _atoms_!"

And with that, the three Targon Champions and their Chosens snapped.

The warriors dashed and darted around the dragon, uncannily swift even for them. Diana glowed with the light of the Moon, it's power blazing from every pore and making her a creature of quicksilver. Leona burned brightly with the light of the Sun, her form flickering between human and machine as her enhanced limbs powered and propelled her forwards, sunfire blazing from every inch of her, creating a creature of molten gold. Pantheon shone with starlight, the night sky reflected in his shimmering cloak, painting him with a diamond sheen, as if thousands of gemstones lay just beneath his skin.

Diana swung her blade, a blaze of silver light arced across the ground, colliding against the massive monster before them. Three globes of pale silver light shimmered into existence, orbiting around her like the three golden globes that orbited the dragon. Her light shone brighter as she dashed forwards, each globe of moonlight shattering against the dragon's scales before melding into one big shield that covered Diana's slim form.

Leona cast her shining golden blade, transforming into golden light before reappearing in front of the dragon, slamming her shield into the dragon's snout, making him stumble back, stunned. A brilliant amber globe shone around her frame, steadily darkening as her body began to take the light before it exploded out in a bright supernova of light.

Pantheon darted forwards, spear seeking the weak points in the dragon's armor, smashing his shield against its head and knocking it backwards a few feet before jabbing his spear into its foot.

The Summoners kept the shield surrounding the peak up, preventing the dragon from escaping, keeping the boulders and globes of starfire from raining down on the Solari and Rakkor villages below.

Andrew watched in shock and awe as the Targon Champions fought, giving everything they had as they flickered and dashed around their target, roars of pain coming from the dragon as it's tail whipped out, slamming into Diana and sending the silver warrior flying into a very large bolder next to Andrew. Andrew started to move to help her, but Mir, dark eyes blazing in anger, pushed herself up and charged back in again albeit more slowly and slightly limping. He watched as Leona, Cira, he didn't know who was in control, climbed up the dragon's scales as if they were a ladder all the way to the creature's head, poised to drive her golden blade into it's skull…

Only to lose her balance and give a shriek of panic as she grabbed onto the 'crown' at the last moment, holding on for dear life as she stared into the vibrant pools of pale blue starfire glaring heatedly at her.

"Nice dragon…g-g-good dragon…" Cira stammered as the dragon shook its head as if to rid itself of an irritating fly.

But Cira held on, digging her servos into the crown and into the scales, making the dragon roar with pain. It lifted its massive front paw and swiped at Cira. Cira squealed and jerked her feet upwards and out of the way as the claws came mere inches away from her.

"Ci! Hold on!" Arthur yelled, dashing forwards, his cloak flapping in the breeze…

Just to get smacked away with the nearly transparent tail.

"Please don't eat me, please don't eat me…" Cira muttered, eyes wild with fear as she kicked and scratched, trying to get better footing, "M-M-My what big teeth you have!"

"I never bite," the dragon snapped, clawing at her once again, "Too uncouth…"

His claw hooked around her belt and hurled her far, _far_ to the side and into a rock. There was a loud cracking sound and Cira's eyes flared gold in pain as a metallic shriek left her throat.

"LEONA!" Diana yelled, slamming her blade into the rocky soil, sending up a bright silver flash that disoriented the dragon, before dashing to her sister's side as Leona's golden eyes fluttered shut and a mixture of scarlet blood and golden oil seeped through her side armor, "Leona…please…"

"What a pity," came the deep rumble far above them.

Diana's silver eyes flared angrily as she stood upright, picking up her sister's shield. She hissed in pain as the golden metal burned her hands, as blisters started to form on her pale palms, but she blocked off the pain, raising the shield and readying her moonsilver blade.

"Defending yourself?" the dragon laughed, " _Adorably_ futile. Your bravery is _absurd_ …but admirable. I will give you that, Lunari,"

He jabbed a claw at the silver warrior, as smoke and the smell of burning flesh rose from her badly blistered and burning arm.

"You're in great pain, yet you continue to fight…to protect your sworn enemy,"

 _"WRONG_!" Diana snarled, biting her lip so hard that scarlet pearls of blood rolled down her chin, "I'm protecting my _sister_ ,"

He laughed.

"I've seen people worship, seen them hide and seen them beg for mercy when I come around…but to stand directly and fight," the dragon started, "That is something I've never seen…thank you for that. Now _die_ ,"

He reared back his head, Diana closed her eyes, pulling Leona as close as she could while raising her sister's shield to cover as much as she could…

"E _NOUGH!_ " came Pantheon's roar.

The world seem to freeze and Diana cautiously peeked over the rim of the shield.

"…Diana?" came Leona's weak voice as she tried to sit up, "What…"

Her golden eyes flashed in fear as she saw the scene before her.

"PANTHEON!" she shrieked, but the Artisan of War paid no attention to her.

The Summoners, Leona and Diana watched in awe as Pantheon stood in between the beast and Diana and Leona, his shield hand clenched and pulling back, like he was grabbing a rope. Strangely, the dragon's head followed the gesture, as if it were connected.

"Aurelion Sol," Pantheon said, quietly, yet it thundered through the air as if he had shouted it, "That is your name,"

The dragon, Aurelion Sol, gave a low growl, trying to jerk his head back only for Pantheon to jerk the 'rope' again.

"We are Arthur Jonson and Pantheon Atreus, descendant of Targon Ouranos," Pantheon growled back, "Forger of your crown and tether, we are the wielder of his shield and spear. You will obey us,"

Aurelion Sol gave another roar, jerking backwards with all his might. Pantheon slammed the butt of his spear against the ground, sending up a blaze of silvery-gold light as he yanked the 'rope' so hard that Aurelion Sol's jaw crashed against the stone.

"You _will_ obey," Pantheon repeated firmly, the amber eyes glowing in the shadows of his helm tinged with deep scarlet, "You know the price,"

"Diana?" Leona asked slowly, "What's he talking about?"

"Targon, Eleana, and Levana enchanted that crown so that if the dragon disobeyed one of Targon's orders…one of the stars would die," Diana replied softly, "Eleana was the one who did most of it…a star is a sun, you have that power, Leona…but I hope you never use it,"

"What else do you know about this creature?"

"That Pantheon alone controls it," Diana blinked as Pantheon leveled his spear at the dragon's eye, "You and I can't even get it to do one simple task. But we need to be careful,"

"Why?"

"Because the last one who bore Targon's weapons was incinerated by that thing and a little star,"

"How do you know…"

"You learn a lot in the Solari and Lunari libraries," Diana shrugged, "But there's always two sides to everything. It was by that monster's hubris that Pantheon's able to do this. Then again…he _did_ kill quite a few of our villagers,"

"A _few_?" Leona hissed, gasping in pain as she tried to sit up, her hand shooting towards her side.

"Enough," Pantheon repeated, "You have attacked Mount Targon without cause. You nearly killed us. You killed many Solari and Rakkor. You know the price of your deed,"

"You don't think I know that?" Aurelion Sol sneered, his pale eyes looking up mournfully at the night sky, watching as a star flickered and died.

 _"That's horrible!"_ Cira breathed, _"Leona…there has to be another way to…"_

"There isn't, Cira," Leona said, "I remember the stories now…he's known as a Star Forger. He makes stars…our great grandparents put that rule in place so that he wouldn't immediately kill them all,"

 _"But_ Leona _…"_

"No buts, that's enough," Leona growled, fighting off the wave of dizziness that swept over her, "What will we do with him is what we need to ask,"

Pantheon looked at Aurelion Sol before turning his gaze towards Andrew, who nodded slowly.

"Aurelion Sol," Pantheon started, "You will fight for the League of Legends. When you are on Summoners Rift or any of the Arenas, you will not be under my control,"

The star dragon's head tilted in confusion and Pantheon finished.

"You will be under the control of a Summoner," he said, making Aurelion Sol give a low growl.

"To leave your influence only to be forced to serve by another?" Aurelion Sol snapped, "What good does that do?"

"It is a direct order and you _will_ do it," Pantheon growled, "You hurt my Sun, you hurt my people, I could do a _lot_ worse, Aurelion Sol, but I am not like the others that held your yoke. I am letting you get somewhat of a revenge. Leona, Diana and I fight upon the Fields of Justice, with each other, against each other, we fight and more often than not kill each other. What you wouldn't give to kill me… _without_ endangering your hearts,"

The dragon gave a low growl and a sigh, spitting out just a wisp of dragon fire that caught the hems of one of the high Summoners' cloaks and set it mildly ablaze.

" _Fine_ ," Aurelion Sol grumbled, "I'll do it…not that I have a choice, do I?"

 _"This is sad,"_ Mir started softly.

"Pantheon could do worse," Diana told her, "I'm betting he's barely holding Arthur back from strangling Aurelion Sol because he hurt Cira and Leona bad. He wants to end it…but there's greater threats than just invaders,"

 _"Such as?"_

"Void Terrors," Diana explained, "Aurelion Sol's been keeping them _out_ for a long, long time under the control of Targon's descendants…if he dies, Malzahar and Kassadin's prophecies come true,"

A flicker of bronze caught her eye and she turned to see Pantheon picking Leona up, holding her close as Aurelion Sol's lithe, starry form retreated from the mountain. She could hear the cheers of the Rakkorans and the Solari from down below and she smiled.

"Now we've just got to wait," Andrew replied.

"Wait for what?" Leona asked.

"To get everything finalized," he replied, "Aurelion Sol won't be able to join the League until we run everything past Mr. Merrill and tell him what's going on,"

Leona's eyes flashed blue and Cira blinked a few times.

"You mean…Marc 'Tryndamere' Merrill? CMO of Riot Games?" she asked.

"He knows about you all," Andrew shrugged, "He's had Kayle and Ryo as his 'enforcer' for a long, _long_ time. But he's the one who takes care of you Chosens and your families. I run everything past him, let him know what exactly happens. Like now, I'm going to tell him that we have a new Champion coming in and _why_ this is happening,"

"Sounds like a lot of work for you," Mir chuckled, "Good thing I'm not part of that,"

"Yeah… _yet_ ," Andrew replied with a grin.

"What do you mean 'yet'?!" Mir demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," Andrew chuckled, "Go talk to your new families…let them know you're alright then go back to Earth and get some rest. We'll disable you all from play so you can actually _sleep_ ,"

"That…sounds like an _excellent_ idea," Arthur sighed.

 **And that's how Aurelion Sol joined the League. To be honest, I'm thinking sometime in the future I'll tell these three's stories (childhood to Ascension *cough* near execution for Leona and Diana *cough* to League to Chosens). Nowhere near soon though, but I want to do it. You'll actually get to see why they Chose their Chosens (Leona actually chose Cira not too long after she and the other Projects were rescued from Viktor's clutches) and basically their lives before being separated into Rakkor (Pantheon), Solari (Leona) and Lunari (Diana).**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

 _Months Later…_

Although he hated his predicament, he had to say it was better than the alternative. To be free from the yoke of one master only to be put under another was hardly fair…on the plus side, he got to turn the one called Pantheon into dust whenever they fought against each other. But, it was either fight for this League of Legends or have his stars extinguished.

The foolish Aspects…didn't they realize that he made their _sun_? That one of these days it would dim and go out if he rebelled? But typical Targon magicians never thought farther than the tips of their noses. There was always that chance that it would be _their_ star that would go out the next time he rebelled.

He sincerely hoped it would be…but he didn't want to risk the death of one of his hearts.

Aurelion Sol gave a low growl as he drifted through the ever-shifting cosmos. The League had no call for him, he was allowed to go where he wanted for the moment. They'd call him back when they wanted him to fight. So he decided to go and explore a region he hadn't seen in many millennia.

He gave a low laugh as he circled the bright yellow star that shone upon eight planets. He remembered this one, it was a young star, younger than Runterra's Sun, but not by much. _This_ one was on her axis unlike her sister.

"You've grown a little since I last saw you," he murmured, looking at her system, "But only one of your planets has life? Well…you tried, little one, you tried,"

He shot towards the one planet, his long, lithe body lazily gliding through the darkness of space in the form of a comet…when he felt eyes upon him.

Curious, the star dragon followed the source of the feeling to that very planet he was aiming form. Burning through its atmosphere but its heat didn't bother him as he spotted a wide, grassy meadow in the middle of nowhere. He spied a young human girl looking through her telescope, watching his descent.

 _"Humans…_ that _is the form of life that's made its home on your world, little one?"_ Aurelion Sol scoffed as he touched down on the grass, sending shockwaves rolling over the meadow.

The girl fell back on her rear end, staring in awe and a little bit of fear at the massive dragon before her.

"What are you doing, human?" he asked.

"S-Star gazing," she stammered, "Just…it was perfect for it and I thought that I'd be able to see that comet that people have been spotting, I wanted to see it for myself. I thought that it had some connection with the fact that all the stars in this section of the sky were getting brighter and…"

She covered her mouth, her pale blue eyes embarrassed behind her glasses.

"I'm sorry, I'm babbling again,"

Aurelion Sol gave a chuckle, lowering his head so that it was level with the human, noticing how she tensed up…not an unexpected reaction to something his size.

"Keep speaking," he told her, "Tell me your theory,"

"W-Well," she blinked, "I figured that the comet had something to do with the stars, probably causing a disturbance in the atmosphere that made the stars look brighter…but I'm not so sure about that now…"

"They recognize their creator," Aurelion Sol told her, "You're rather curious for a human…aren't you?"

"I-I-I've been told that," she admitted, "But th-there's another reason why I'm out here this late,"

"Do tell,"

"The stars are dying,"

Aurelion Sol froze, cocking his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"I…I was stargazing a couple months ago and I saw that the star I was looking at…it…" she bowed her head, "I watched it flicker and die,"

She looked up at the dragon.

"I want to save the stars…I don't want any more of them to disappear,"

Aurelion Sol gave a low, soft rumble as he gently lifted a paw and placed a single claw on the girl's chest.

"You and I both share that dream," he told her, "Your curiosity fascinates me, little human,"

"Hailey," she told him, "My name is Hailey Cannon,"

He gave a low laugh.

"Hello, Hailey Cannon, my name is Aurelion Sol," he replied, "I am the Star Forger,"

 **And with that, the story's over. I'll get back to the Chosens' Arcs soon enough, still having some problems with getting through it. I know this wasn't long, but I didn't want to give _too_ much away before I get to Aurelion's arc. This is actually the opener for it, there's going to be more, obviously, but I didn't want to give _too_ much away.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
